


tell me where to find you when I lose my way

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Cheating, Its mostly just smut but i think its good so whatever, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, a bit of angst, its not them though, semi public masturbation, some plot throughout if you pay attention though, yeah it features crystal's gold strap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Gigi kissed like she was hungry, like she would consume her if she could, and her hips rolled up against Crystal. Gigi didn’t hesitate this time. Crystal was touching her everywhere; her neck, her boobs, down her stomach, the sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs. She was dizzy with it.She wanted more."Or:Its basically just smut with a little plot for fun. Crystal and Gigi meet while on holidays in Rome, and Crystal takes her home.But there may be a little more to the night than a one night stand.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 17
Kudos: 106





	tell me where to find you when I lose my way

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an AU based on the movie Room in Rome (2010) which I barely remember besides the basic plot but here we are! 
> 
> Its porn!
> 
> Title is from Gay Girls by Pillow Queens, which I highly suggest yall listen too! Anyway sorry about this...

It was raining that night. Lashing rain, actually, and it hit the loose stone roads with force enough to splash the ankles of those running to escape it. Many had already cleared off to bed at the late hour, but it was a Saturday night, and the party goers were only just beginning to filter out of their chosen spots. 

Crystal wasn’t running though. She walked carefully, her heeled boots getting caught in the road and she giggled through the struggle. She led behind her a woman she had just met, equally jovial in the night air and laughing with her. 

Their clothes were drenched, but Crystal’s hotel was central. She had told as much to the other woman when she had failed to hail a taxi to bring them back to her own rented dwelling, but Crystal hadn’t minded offering her own place to the woman she had danced the night away with. 

“That’s it!” Crystal pointed out a nice little hotel only a few paces away from then, and the brunette woman holding her hand gives her a smile from under the jacket she has pushed above her head to protect her hair. “Almost there!”

The two drunkenly made their way into the building and out of the weather. Crystal shook out her thick, blondish hair, splattering a few stray drops of water across the linoleum floor, and continued her leading of the other woman past the reception, greeting the concierge in rough Italian that earned her another big smile from her companion. 

“Your pronunciation is rough.” 

“I’d like to hear yours.” Crystal twirled on her heel to walk backwards, where she could clasp the hand she already held in both of hers instead. Despite the impressive stunt to continue walking in heels as she was, the other woman could not tear her eyes from the twinkle in Crystal’s own at her own words. It made her mouth go dry. 

“Maybe you will…” She whispered, but she wasn’t sure Crystal even heard her. They had made it to her room, and Crystal fuddled awkwardly with the key, audibly groaning and griping about how difficult it was, until it finally clicked open. 

“Finally!” Crystal cheered, pushing it open and gesturing. “Ladies first.”

“I don’t think that applies here.” 

The brunette made her way in, taking in the space. 

Crystal’s apartment may have had less stars than her own, but in a few ways, it was nicer. The walls were a deep red, rimmed with beautiful Golden designs that claimed the building as being one of the city originals, untouched like many of the hostels around the city centre. It spread across a fairly large open plan space, with the bed visible once one entered, with a little balcony behind it, and a small kitchenette to the right. A little door led off to the bathroom from there. 

“It’s nice.” 

“Isn’t it! I got it real cheap too, guess I got lucky.” 

Crystal made her way towards the bed, spreading the duvet back into place. She had left it a mess before going our, and there was a scattering of make up products and glitter all over it. She turned sheepishly towards the brunette. “Sorry, Gigi. I wasn’t really expecting company.” 

The brunette, Genevieve Goode anywhere but here, waved away her excuses and glided as elegantly as she could towards Crystal, but she was hesitant to join her on the bed. Outside of the heat of the club, finally separated from the blonde long enough to get her head on straight, Gigi wasn’t sure if she was making the right choice. 

Crystal did not have the same hang-ups, and that there, and looked up at Gigi from below long eyelashes, like she did in fact know that there was a turmoil going on in Gigi’s head. She reached out with confident hands to take Gigi’s own, urging her forwards until her knees bumped against the bedframe, between Crystal’s legs. 

It was like magnets, the way Gigi felt that pull down to her, until they were kissing, long and languid, the way people just a little too drunk usually do. Gigi felt something like fire soring up in her gut, and freed herself from Crystal’s grasp to instead wind her long fingers into Crystal’s hair, scratching at her scalp and drawing out a moan. Its intoxicating, and it was way too much. Gigi broke away and pulled back, out of reach on shaky legs that didn’t do much to hide her nerves. 

It took a moment for Crystal to open her eyes, and they narrowed when she did. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, just…” Gigi didn’t want to elaborate, and thankfully Crystal didn’t push her too hard. She shuffled her way across the duvet until she lay down across it instead. 

“We don’t have to do anything.” Crystal murmured. “But you can kiss me, if you want.”

Gigi wrestled with herself for a moment, fidgeting awkwardly beside the bed, and looked down at the other woman with skittish eyes. Crystal beckoned her down, and Gigi gave in quickly. The rain was still pelting down outside, so she wasn’t going anywhere, and it wasn’t as if Gigi had made the decision to come here lightly.

So she steeled her nerves, threw her phone own on the bedside locker, and lay beside Crystal in her tight dress, ignoring how it clung uncomfortably to her body as she did. Crystal was smiling up at her from the moment her body awkwardly began its pilgrimage towards her, and reached out slowly to rest a hand delicately on Gigi’s hip once she settled on her side before her. 

Gigi kept her gaze on her steady, chest heaving with the effort to breathe herself through her stress, before she decided that she was going to follow through. She had gone this far, after all. 

Kissing Crystal was easy, easier than she thought it would be, and the careful touch of her fingers across her cheeks was so relaxing she could forget where she was, what she was doing. Crystal had been gentle with her, even in the club, when their eyes first met across the crowded room, when Gigi couldn’t resist the sway of her hips and her hot breath against her neck. 

She lets Crystal take the lead, but it never goes farther than what it was. Just kissing, almost innocent if it weren’t for the inherent implication of what Gigi truthfully had expected would have happened by now. But her heart was racing anyway, even as Crystal began to slow their easy kissing down even more, until her head fell heavy down on the pillows. It must have been at least 3am, so Gigi wasn’t surprised. It was even a little funny.

With Crystal dozing off and adrenaline still racing through her own veins, Gigi slid out of Crystal’s hold on her, and to the bathroom. 

It was a simple little room, but pretty in its own right. It even has a large, claw footed tub that Gigi thought she may have found gaudy in any other setting, but its charming. Gigi ignored it in favour of the mirror though, where her own strained face looked back at her. 

Her make up was a little smudged, but she didn’t look too bad. Her long, dark hair had gotten frizzy in the rain, but not as badly as she thought it would have. All and all, not too bad, but looking at herself, she felt a wave of disgust at the sight. 

What was she doing there?

Crystal was still asleep in her club getup and her boots, star fishing across the bed, when Gigi emerged. If she listened closely enough, Gigi could even hear her snoring softly. She took a moment to look at her. 

She was certainly beautiful. That was the reason Gigi was here. She usually held herself with a bit more restraint than to do something like this, but this one caught her off guard, until Gigi found herself in her room wishing she had just a little more courage.

Grabbing her jacket from the bottom of the bed (where she had thrown it once they arrived), Gigi gave her companion one last quick glance, and took her leave.

*

Crystal woke with a start not long after that, to find herself alone. She wasn’t really shocked to see Gigi was gone, but she was that she had fallen asleep in the first place, because it wasn’t in her nature to ignore a girl in her bed. 

She sat up to stretch, before a sound rang out. The same sound that had woken her, but she didn’t know that. A series of quick and sharp knocks on the door, that had her on her feet and confusedly stumbling over to answer it. 

Gigi stood behind it, standing sheepishly and awkwardly in the frame. She had her jacket across her folded arms, and her hair fell like curtains to hide her face. Crystal shot her a smile. 

“Howdy, stranger.” She said, trying to keep her indoor voice on. “Didn’t expect to see you back so soon.”

“I forget my… my phone.” Gigi muttered, rolling her shoulders uncomfortably. Crystal decided not to take any offence, and instead stands aside to let Gigi in. 

Gigi moved like there were snipers in every corner of the room, all aimed on her. It would have been funny If the reason weren’t so obvious. 

“While you’re here….” Crystal said, catching Gigi’s wide eyes as she did. “Can I ask what kind you are?” 

“Excuse me?”

“Like, you know? Are you straight, or married? Or single but deeply homophobic? Which kind of woman are you?” Gigi narrowed her eyes, and set her teeth hard in a grimace. 

“I don’t think its your business.” She said, finally, and Crystal just clicks her tongue. 

“You’re kind of right, but whichever type you are, you ended up in my bed. I think I deserve one question.” 

Gigi rolls her eyes. Her feet hurt in her heels, and she felt so emotionally drained that she could have cried, if she wasn’t more afraid of ruining her make up more than it already was. 

The problem was, she didn’t really know how to answer that question, never mind how to say it out loud. There was an extended silence, where Gigi toyed with her phone and looked everywhere but the blonde before her, but Crystal took pity on her once again. 

“Whatever the reason, if you’re still into it, so am I.” Gigi’s head snapped up to stare her down, ready to tear into her for even suggesting, but Crystal was smiling that coy smile at her again, and she realised that she was being played with. Crystal was playing with her. “I mean, you obviously came here for a reason.” Crystal wiggled her eyebrows. Like she knew Gigi wasn’t one to back down from provocation. 

“And what if I was?” Gigi teased back, but it didn’t quite land, and Crystal quirked a brow. 

“So you do want to sleep with me?” 

Gigi shrugged. She didn’t really have any reason to hide, and she was feeling bold at the late hour. “Clearly.” She scoffed, and suddenly Crystal seemed much closer than she had before, but Gigi didn’t see her move. “But I shouldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“I-I’ve never actually-“

“Fucked a woman?” Crystal finished for her, sensing her discomfort, but doing nothing to quell it. Gigi nodded anyway. 

Crystal did move closer then, regarding the nervous woman who had still yet to run away, even under scrutiny. “There’s a first time for everything.” She said, looking the brunette up and down just once. Gigi locked eyes with her, and it all went downhill from there. 

Gigi surged forward, connecting their lips in a bruising kiss that was nothing like the ones they had shared previously. Their teeth clashed, and Gigi’s grip on her waist was tight, but Crystal wasn’t swayed. She responded quickly, cupping the back of Gigi’s neck to keep her close. They were close enough to the door that, with a little effort, she could push Gigi up against it, so she did. The sound Gigi made as her back hit the wallpaper was filthy. Crystal wanted to hear it again. 

Gigi panted hard against her when Crystal broke the kiss, but there was no signs that she wanted to stop. Her eyes were blown wide, and she chased Crystal’s lips like an instinct. 

“Changing your mind?” Crystal whispered against her, and Gigi felt the last remnants of her self control calling her away, but pushed them aside. She caught Crystal’s lip between her teeth and bit down, hard enough to sting. They still hadn’t fully gotten the hang of each other yet, and Gigi didn’t know what may be too much, but Crystal doesn’t seem to mind. It fact it spurs her on. 

Crystal’s thigh had found its way in between her own at some point during their tryst, and Gigi bore down on it hard. Alcohol was still burning through her system, and her previous inhibitions melted away with the pressure between her legs. “Please touch me.” She whined. 

“Where?” 

Gigi groaned. She knew she deserved it, the extended teasing, but her hands didn’t care that she was being made a fool of. They wandered aimlessly under Crystal’s shirt, in search of bare skin to claw at. 

“Do you want to move to the bed?” Crystal asked, and Gigi had long since lost her tongue, but she nodded, and let herself be led. 

“We can go slow, okay, just tell me when you wanna stop.” Crystal’s voice barely reached her, even as the blonde started to pull her own shirt above her head, long hair tumbling down from the neckline to frame her shoulders, but all Gigi could see was the way her lingerie cupped her breasts. 

She didn’t say anything, so Crystal took the lead, leaning in to kiss her, and ease her back down against the mattress. The room felt hot and humid, and it was a relief to Gigi when she felt Crystal’s hands at her spine, gently pulling the zipper of her dress downwards, until the fabric felt airy and loose around her. 

“Is this okay?” Crystal asked, placing open mouth kisses across her jaw and neck to let her answer, but if anything, it made it even more difficult for Gigi to squeak out an affirmative. She felt teeth against her skin for a moment, a smile maybe, before her dress was pulled down a little, exposing her bare chest and most of her torso. The air felt good, but the weight of Crystal’s own bare skin against hers was better. 

Crystal knew she was playing with something dangerous here. At best, she’d accidentally brought a straight girl home, but she had long since gotten used to the idea of being used as an experiment. A one night stand was a one night stand, no matter who you were on the outside. 

She kept placing kisses down Gigi’s chest, listening to the sounds she made, and revelling in the way Gigi’s hands grasped uselessly at the sheets. “You can touch me.” She whispered, not really expecting a response, before finally giving over her attention to Gigi’s breasts. She licked a long, hot line across one of her nipples, her hand reaching up deftly to toy with the other, before sucking her into her mouth. 

Gigi bucked against her, her whole body like a live wire and difficult to placate, but Crystal shifted her weight so she was straddling her, working to keep her down. “Touch me.” She repeated, and this time Gigi listened. 

Her hands trailed tentatively along Crystal’s sides, up her back and into her hair, where she held on hard enough to hurt if Crystal’s hair hadn’t been so thick. Crystal doubled done on her effort, twirling her tongue around and getting a feel for the new body in her bed. Gigi was sensitive, and Crystal thought she could have been happy just doing this forever. 

“More.” Gigi gasped then, her first command of the night, and Crystal complied. 

She rearranged her, moving to sit between Gigi’s legs, which fell open to accommodate her without thought. Crystal liked that. “You’re eager.” She said, before worrying she may be on thin ice, but Gigi only moaned at the feel of her breath against her damp skin. Crystal rested her hands on Gigi’s knees, sliding them up her legs to her waist before leaning down to kiss her again. 

Gigi kissed like she was hungry, like she would consume her if she could, and her hips rolled up when Crystal’s tongue brushed against her lips. Gigi didn’t hesitate this time. Crystal was touching her everywhere; her neck, her boobs, down her stomach, the sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs. She was dizzy with it. 

She wanted more. 

Crystal had returned to working her nipples, flicking her tongue quickly across them, when she felt Gigi’s hand in her hair again, gently ushering her further down. She could have laughed. 

Instead, she gripped the edges of Gigi’s dress, where it was still bundled around her waist, and pulled it down. Gigi helped as much as her weak limbs allowed, bending her legs so she could be stripped, leaving her in only her underwear. She should have felt bare under Crystal’s heady gaze, but she closed her eyes and let herself enjoy it instead. 

Crystal did as she was being told, placing kisses down her stomach, making sure to take note of every twitch of Gigi’s muscles as she went. Gigi searched desperately for friction, and when Crystal finally reached down to touch her, she found her soaking wet. 

“You’re enjoying this.” She said, smiling up at Gigi even though she couldn’t see it. It wasn’t a question, and more for herself than anything. She liked knowing she was having an effect on the stoic woman. 

“Just keep doing that.” Gigi groaned, responding to Crystal’s fingers brushing her centre through her panties. She canted her hips towards the touch, feather light as to keep Gigi from what she wanted. Crystal had other ideas for that. 

She made her way down, until she lay on her forearms between Gigi’s legs. She kept kissing as she went, down her navel and down her thighs, making sure to spend time with each of them. Gigi’s legs were long and pale, and she wanted to bruise them. 

They quivered under the attention. Crystal had kept up her ministrations with her fingers, and Gigi was starting to get desperate. “Crystal.” She said, quietly enough to be a whisper. “Please.” Crystal didn’t want to wait much longer, but she couldn’t resist nipping at the soft skin on her thigh, just to get a reaction. Gigi whimpered like she would beg if she pushed any further, and though Crystal would have killed to hear that, she wanted to taste her. 

Carefully, she hooked a finger in her underwear to pull them aside, and licked a hard line from Gigi’s entrance to her clit. The response was immediate. Gigi cried out like she was hurt, and without Crystal’s body holding her down, jutted out harshly for more. Crystal loved it, and wound her free hand around her to keep her close, before licking through her folds once again. Gigi pushed for more, so she wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked. 

Gigi mewled, her hands flying up to touch herself, palming her breasts while Crystal worked her. It didn’t take long for her hips to stutter and lurch, her orgasm spreading from her centre along every nerve of her body, until the tips of her fingers buzzed with energy. She slumped down on the sheets as it passed through her, breathing hard. 

Crystal licked her incessantly, keeping away from her clit to let her recharge, and dipping her tongue inside her to test the waters. Gigi sighed above her. “That feels so good.” She said, as Crystal explored her, committing the spots that got the loudest reaction to memory. 

“Can you go again?” Crystal asks, before dipping her tongue inside her, fucking her slowly while Gigi nodded frantically. 

“Please, please fuck me!” She cried out, thrusting into Crystal’s face and riding her roughly. A hand came down to touch her own clit, but Crystal batted her away with a hand, before moving up to lap at the buddle of nerves, while her fingers travelled down to dip inside. She scissored two fingers against for a moment, before setting a slow pace, fucking Gigi hard against the mattress. 

Crystal quickly found that she loved watching this woman experience pleasure. Gigi was open and giving when it came to the sounds she made, and it was a brilliant change from the woman Crystal had known when she had clothes on. More like the one she had met in the club. Crystal lapped at her most sensitive spot, until Gigi was shaking and crying out above her, her knuckles white with her grip on the sheets. 

Gigi couldn’t handle the excess stimulation, and came hard. Crystal felt her walls clamp down, and her legs shut around Crystal’s head, trapping her there, but she didn’t mind. She eased Gigi through her orgasm, cleaning her up while Gigi’s body finally went limp. She slumped down bonelessly. . 

Crystal gave one last long lick, before moving up to lie beside her. Gigi shuddered hard. 

Her eyes were still closed tight, but opened as her face relaxed, falling on Crystal with something like wonder in them. “Fuck.” She muttered, and Crystal laughed, tongue darting out to lick cum from her lips. Gigi could have come again at the sight. It was obscene, it was more than she was willing to deal with, and she had no idea how she was meant to go on having now seen a sight like Crystal savouring her taste. “You’re gorgeous.” She choked out, and Crystal had the audacity to blush. 

“You look like a fucking model,” Crystal said. “But I’ll take the praise.” She’s lying on her side, propped up n an elbow so she can look down at her. Gigi felt a surge of confidence. 

“I want to do that.” She said, and Crystal smiled at her, perfect teeth glimmering in the low light her bedside lamp cast on them. “I want to make you feel like that.”

Quickly, Crystal flipped onto her back, quickly ridding herself of her bra and pants. She squirmed to get them off her ankles, but quicker than Gigi thought possible, she was back, reaching over Gigi to take her hand, and guided it to her lower stomach. “Start at the start.” She whispered, meeting the brunette’s eyes as Gigi turns on her side for better access. Crystal guides her hand, but she can feel Gigi taking control, moving of her own accord until her fingers brushed through Crystal’s folds. 

“You’re wet.” Gigi said, like that was surprising. 

“Yeah, you should do something about that.” Crystal challenged, and Gigi took the bait. With Crystal’s hand still on top of her own, she did what she would do to herself, costing her fingers in wetness before bringing them back up to Crystals clit. She rubbed in tight circles, watching Crystal for a response, and trying to match her.

Her eyes took in Crystal’s body for the first time, noting a few tattoos, and a piercing through one of her nipples. The bar bell was purple, and before she knew it, Gigi had leaned down to lick it.

Crystal’s eyes slid closed, and her lips fell open. Gigi was pressed close to her side, bravery growing as Crystal begins to thrust up to meet her, rolling against the pressure until she saw stars. Gigi didn’t known how long it lasted, but she knew she wanted to see Crystal do that again. She wanted to hear the high pitched whine that escaped her when she came a hundred more times after that. She wanted to record it and make it her alarm. 

She kept up until Crystal gripped down on her wrist, dragging her hand away from her pussy and around her waist instead. “Not bad for a first timer.” She said, and Gigi ducked her head a little, avoiding the blonde’s eyes. 

“I’ve thought about it a lot.” Gigi replied, laying down again. Crystal turned on her side to face her, careful not to jostle Gigi and scare her away. Her arm felt good around her. 

Crystal cuddled down into the pillows for a moment, but she could feel Gigi’s eyes on her. 

“Are you having your gay panic moment?” 

“Sorry?”

Crystal shrugged one shoulder idly. “You said this was your first time with a woman. Are you freaking out now?”

Gigi still looked a little dazed, a little off in her own world, but she shook her head. She was deep in thought, but her mouth ran ahead of her. “No, just looking at you.” 

“Okay.” Crystal said, taken aback but completely willing to go with the flow. Gigi was indeed looking at her, leering down at her body in a way that might have felt degrading, if it wasn’t clearly reverent. Her fingers flexed on Crystal’s hip, and the look in her eye made Crystal want to ravish her all over again. 

She rubbed her thighs together to quell the need, before a new desire gripped her. 

“Do you smoke?” She asked, and Gigi’s eyes snapped from her chest back up to her face. She was funny, in that newly active Sapphic way that never failed to charm. Gigi nodded. “Just nicotine? Because I could really go for a joint right now.” 

Gigi smiled. “I wouldn’t say no.” They sat up, and Crystal disappeared into the bathroom for a moment to grab them robes to lounge around in, before she dug out her smoking tin from the locker. 

“How long have you been here?” Gigi asked all of a sudden, breaking the comfortable silence that had overtaken them. 

“In Rome? Only a week. I’m actually leaving for Spain on Monday though.” 

“Oh, cool. I can never find weed in new cities.” Gigi said, lounging across the foot of the bed while Crystal fuddled with a roach and papers at the top. “Must be me.”

“You’re too cute for it to be the looks, you must be asking the wrong people.” Gigi hummed her agreement, and Crystal carefully poured the marijuana from her grinder and into the paper. She had already lined it with a little tobacco, because she needs it, and rolls it up loosely. Its not the prettiest joint she’s ever made, but she’s tipsy and her hands are still jerky with aftershocks. “Can we smoke on the balcony? I’ve gotten this far without a smoking charge, I can’t give in now.” 

Gigi followed her, and was hit with hot air when Crystal broke open the doors and led her out. There was a little table, with an ashtray, and two deck chairs set up, but it was the view that was the real star factor. You could almost see the peak of The Forum, but the city lit up for the night was beautiful even without the tourist attractions. The rain had thankfully stopped by then, leaving the air smelling sweet in its stead. 

Crystal flopped into a chair, digging around in her pockets. 

“Can you check yours? I know the lighter is in one of these!” Gigi checked, and handed it over when she found it. Crystal thanked her and lit the end of the joint, lighting up her features in the dark for a moment. Gigi felt her breath catch in her chest, but she was positively winded when Crystal blew out a cloud of smoke, and smirked at her. “See something you like.”

“You could say that.” Gigi grinned, and plucked the smoke from Crystal’s hand to take a hit. Crystal hadn’t really bothered tying up her robe, and Gigi could see her nipple bar glinting in the city lights. “I really like that too.” She guested down, and Crystal followed her eye it to see what she was talking about. 

“Oh that! Yeah, every time I saw a girl with one of these my whole mind used to go blank, just like ‘that’s hot and that’s all I know’, so, um, yeah, I knew I needed one for myself.” Crystal’s hand slid from where it rested on her neck down to toy with it, knowing she had Gigi’s attention. 

She had been sitting with her feet on the chair too, her knees apart so she could see Gigi, but as her fingers brushed languidly back and forth across her sensitive nipple, her feet spread too, affectively leaving her bare for Gigi’s eyes again. She had never been a prude, and Gigi didn’t seem anything but intrigued. In fact, she was so distracted by Crystal’s little game that she forgot she was smoking, and ash fell painfully down on her leg when she failed to flick the joint in time. 

Gigi yelped a little and handed it back over to Crystal. “You need to not do that.” She whispered, faintly aware of the apartments around them. 

“What am I doing?” Crystal smiled over at her, taking a long drag. The hand that had been on her breast began trailing down her stomach, so slowly that it was painful. Gigi wasn’t sure she blinked the whole time. The loose knot that Crystal had barely tied completely fell away under the tiniest of force, Crystals hand cutting through it like a knife through butter. 

She was fully on display for the whole street to see, but no one was awake to watch from their own balconies. This time Gigi had the full view, and she couldn’t get enough of it. Crystal smoked lazily as she dipped her fingers inside herself, thrusting slowly and rhythmically, before she changed her mind, and removed them, slick and glinting, to rub her clit. She made sure to put on a show for her new partner, spreading herself wide and open in the night air. Gigi felt a thrill go up her spine. 

Crystal’s groin was coated in her own wetness, spread as Crystal made sure to give every inch of herself the attention she deserved. Gigi felt herself yearn to do the same, to get herself off out here where anyone could see, but her limbs weren’t listening to her. All she could focus on was Crystal’s fingers, and the soft sighs slipping from her lips.

Crystal came quickly, already worked up and ready, and handed the joint back to Gigi as she did. “Sorry, I took a lot of this.”

“Its cool.” Gigi gasped out. She didn’t care about it anyway. “You’re so beautiful when you come.” Gigi took a few pulls and decided she was too restless to fully enjoy it. 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Crystal said, taking the joint back again. “Maybe you could refresh my memory though?” Gigi bit down in her lip. She wanted too, she really did. She had already done it once, what was another round?

They passed the joint back and forth as they spoke, mostly about nothing. Crystal never bothered to tie up her robe after her show, and Gigi kept getting distracted away by her. 

“What does your tattoo mean?” She asked, and Crystal winced. 

“Don’t make fun of me, but it says ‘One Direction’.” 

“You can’t be serious!” Gigi does laugh, a little too loud for the dark hour, and coughs on the smoke. “How old are you?” She asked, aghast, and Crystal rushes through her normal excuses for having a boy banked inked onto her body. Gigi shows her a few of her own, some little DIYs she and her friends had done one wild night out, and by the time the joint was done, Crystal doesn’t seem as scary anymore. 

Not that she was ever particularly scary, but the idea of her was definitely intimidating before now. This time, stripping in front of her was easy, even if a light blush colours her skin when Crystal stares. 

“Wait.” Crystal said, diving into a suitcase she seemed to have left half unpacked, even in all the time she had stayed there. “Now, no pressure or anything, but since you’re new to this, I wonder if you want to try something classic.” Gigi made herself comfortable on the bed, watching intently as Crystal withdrew a hardness and a dildo from the case, holding them up fir Gigi to inspect. “Once again, no pressure!” 

Gigi locked onto the object in Crystal’s hand. It was big, and gold (of all colours), and her mind gave her a flash of an image, of Crystal above her, and she made the decision quickly, nodding until Crystal was grinning up at her like a cat who finally had the mouse cornered. 

“Cool.” Crystal stepped into the harness, tightening it around her hips. She had a bottle of lube as well, but Gigi didn’t even think she needed it. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the woman closing in on her, the way her boobs moved as she did and her new faux cock, that was there for her. “We’ll go slow, okay?”

Gigi nodded again, shimmying her underwear down her legs. 

“Use your words, Gigi.” She said. 

“Please, fuck me with that.” Gigi said, practically drooling at her imagination alone. Crystal rolled her eyes. 

“Impatient much?”

“I’m serious, I really… I need to feel that-“ Crystal leaned forward to cut her off with a kiss, and Gigi melted into it, falling back against the cushions. It felt good to have Crystal between her legs again, and the gold strap bumping against her thigh as she ground against her was enough to drive her mad. 

Faintly, she was aware of Crystal squeezing lube into her palm, rubbing it up and down her shaft like she was jerking it off. Gigi wanted her so badly, her legs shook. Her thoughts felt fuzzy, they had since she had watched Crystal get herself off on the balcony, but she still knew what she wanted. 

“Inside.” She gasped, breaking away from a kiss to gasp out the words. “Please, Crystal, fuck me!” 

Crystal didn’t want to make her wait. She reached down to make sure Gigi was ready to take her, fucking her with her fingers. Gigi thrashed and moaned, and even though she knew this wasn’t the full thing, she already felt close. She was weak at the idea of Crystal stretching her with that stupid gold dildo. 

She whined when Crystal withdrew her fingers, only to be met with the head of the strap pushing against her, inside her, until her own head fell against the cushions. “Okay?” Crystal asks, and Gigi knew by her tone that she wasn’t going to move until Gigi verbalised her need. 

Her hips jumped, trying to hit that spot inside her that made her see stars, but she couldn’t quite make it without Crystal’s cooperation. So she cracked. A string of curses and begs spilled from her, with a few attempts at Crystal’s name too. It was exactly what Crystal wanted to hear. 

Rolling her hips, Crystal pushed in to the hilt. Gigi’s hands flew up to wrap around her, and Crystal could feel her nails digging into her back already. Energised by the sting, she began to move thrusting in and out of Gigi at a steady pace, making sure their hips were flush together every time.

Gigi forces her eyes open to watch. She already regretted missing out on seeing Crystal eat her out. She wasn’t going to miss this. “Faster.” She growled, pulling Crystal down with a hand on the nape of her neck and into a searing kiss. Crystal didn’t deny her, and Gigi couldn’t keep up with her. She broke away to lean her forehead up against Crystal’s, gasping for air as Crystal knocked it out of her. 

Crystal knew how to keep pace, pounding into her hard and fast, until Gigi felt the pressure build up in her stomach, travelling like electricity down her legs. Her nails scraped hot lines down Crystal’s back as she came, and Crystal faltered a little with the pain, but kept pumping Gigi through her orgasm, slowing down to a stop only when Gigi’s body went limp. 

She was about to pull out when Gigi’s hands on her hips stopped her. Crystal pushed herself up to look at her face, just as Gigi’s hips rolled back against her own. “You want to go again?” Crystal grinned, pressing open kisses across Gigi’s throat and collarbones. The brunette shook like a leaf under her. 

“You can do that all night if you want.” Gigi was almost laughing, pleasure still passing through her in waves, and she moaned when Crystal’s teeth grazed a particularly sensitive spot near her pulse. 

Crystal made sure to pry Gigi’s hands from her back, not sure if she could take another sneak attack like that, and pinned them to her side. Gigi groaned with the force of it, and started grinding up into Crystal, desperate for friction. The ribbed head of the dildo rubbed deliciously inside her, but it wasn’t enough, and she craved the ecstasy of Crystal’s cock hitting her sweet spot. 

“You want me?” Crystal asked, nipping at her neck, and Gigi felt like she couldn’t breathe.

Crystal pushed into her, torturously slow, but Gigi’s eyes almost rolled back into her head anyway. She fought against Crystal’s hold to reach between her own legs, but Crystal held her arms in place. “Answer me.” She licked up from the base of Gigi’s neck to her ear, whispering to her. 

“Fuck, please move! I’ll do anything you want!” Gigi gasped out. “I’ll let you ride my face, you can do it outside, I don’t care!”

“And what would you know about that?” Crystal asked, drawing the gold, sparkly strap back out again, before thrusting in hard, all the way, and earning a cry from the brunette.

“I watch a lot of porn.” Gigi sighed, almost delirious, and that was enough for Crystal. Gigi looked beautiful, her hair like a halo across the white of the bed, and Crystal wanted to see her fall apart completely. 

The strap hit against her own clit, not enough to get her off, but enough to invigorate her into working harder. There was a line of sweat building up across her skin, but Gigi wasn’t fairing much better. Crystal fucked her steadily, building up strength and speed as Gigi struggled to touch her, and Gigi began to shake from the pressure 

“I need you, please Crystal, fuck! Shit!” She begged and pleaded for her. “Yes, fuck, like that!”

Her body arched violently into Crystal’s ‘dick’, and Crystal reached down to rub her clit, giving her the help she needed to reach her peak. 

This time, when she came, she bit down harshly into Crystal’s shoulder to stifle her cries. It hurt, and left painful welts, but it didn’t break the skin. Gigi bubbled up with apologies the entire time she was coming down from her high, embarrassed but too jelly limbed to do anything else but cringe. Crystal teased her relentlessly, dancing her fingers in front of her face to see if she would bite, because it was cute to watch her hide away behind her hands. 

The sun was beginning to peak over the horizon by the time Crystal threw the strap to the floor to kiss her. Gigi owed her a few, but Crystal didn’t care much for penetration with toys. She wanted to feel her fingers. 

*

They ordered coffees to the room, throwing on their robes again to answer the door to the tired looking hotel staff, and settled outside to watch the last of the sunrise. 

It had taken a lot to get Gigi out of bed, but sitting in the sun, she was glad she had. Her sex crazed hair looked wild, and she and Crystal smoked cigarettes as workers and shoppers began to fill the streets below, on their way to the few stores open on a Sunday morning. 

“So, todays your last day, any plans on how you’ll spend it?” Gigi asked. There was anxiety beginning to brew in her stomach, and Gigi didn’t know what she could do to stave it off. 

“Well, kinda, I’m leaving tonight, late.” Crystal took a drag of her cigarette and chased it with coffee. “Honestly, packing will take me half the day.” 

“How?” Gigi asked. 

“Procrastinating.” 

“You don’t want to see the city one last time?” Crystal loosely gestured to the view, but her eyes never left the brunette. They were wrapped up again, properly this time so they wouldn’t be done for public indecency, but it pooled around Gigi, and the expanse of her neck and shoulders was enough to set Crystal’s mind ablaze. 

“I think I have a pretty good view from here.” Crystal said, throwing her a wink to punch her meaning home. 

Crystal hadn’t been so infatuated with getting someone off in a long time. She didn’t know what it was about Gigi, but not being between her legs was like purgatory. And it wasn’t that she was lacking in partners, beautiful partners. She thought back to France, and couldn’t believe it had already been six months, but pushed it away quickly. 

“When do you ship out?” Crystal asked, suddenly conscious that she knew next to nothing about this woman she had spent the last twelve hours with. 

“Monday.” Gigi breathed out. She sounded tired, and Crystal glanced up to her face, only to see her eyebrows creased in stress. “Back home.”

“Well I hope you don’t regret this too much!” Crystal smiled to take the bite out of the words, and Gigi shrugged her shoulders. Sensing the sore topic, Crystal moved on. 

“Where are you from?”

“LA.”

“Oh, nice, I can totally see you growing up in the sun.”

“Oh yeah, I did the whole thing. I was a cheerleader and everything.” 

“I can see that. I’d love to see you in action some day.” Crystal smirks over lazily, but the implication that they knew each other outside of this room was stiff. “I’ve always wanted to see LA. I bet it isn’t as nice as the pictures.”

“Its got good and bad bits, like anywhere.” Gigi sighed. “I’m not sure I want to go back yet though.”

“Yeah, I get that. I’ve been flying around for a while now. I want to see more of the world.” Crystal finished her smoke, stubbing it out in the ashtray. “But it is nice here.” 

Gigi hummed her agreement, finishing her coffee and flicking her cigarette ash into the tray. “Sorry I was so weird, last night.” She said, something she knew she’d regret not saying, but Crystal shook her head. 

“Its not my first time showing someone the ropes.” Crystal smirked over at her. Gigi had been a quick study, fucking her through two orgasms until Crystal couldn’t take it anymore and demanded a quick nap until their coffees came by. Truthfully, she was surprised Gigi was there to wake her when they did. 

“I know, but I was rude.” Gigi seemed awkward, ashamed almost, and Crystal reached to hold her hand across the table. Gigi looked over to meet her eyes when she gave her a squeeze. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I get it.” Crystal tried to convey the sincerity of her words through her voice, and it seemed to work, because Gigi smiled wide. “However, I do remember you promising something.”

“What?” 

Crystal stood, rounding the table to stand in front of Gigi. She blocked out the sun a little, but it framed her like art. Gigi felt her palms sweating. “When you were coming?” Crystal said. “Don’t you remember?” She leaned in to kiss her, gently, and Gigi raced through her fuzzy memory for what happened. All she remembered was feeling good. “You wanted to taste me.” Crystal clued her in, and Gigi’s heart started to race again. 

“Oh.”

“Lost your nerve now?” Crystal asked, teasing, but Gigi knew she was just messing with her. The hours together had proven useful in how to read this woman. 

“No.” Gigi said. She was feeling bold, and she had remembered her own words a little once they left Crystal’s mouth. “But, I wanted you to sit in my face.” 

“For your first time? She’s brave.” 

“That’s me.” Gigi murmured, connecting their lips in another kiss that alights every nerve in her body. They never bothered to get back into their clothes since they ditched them, because they weren’t destined to stay on anyway, so it was easy to get back into bed, and Gigi settled on her back. Crystal hoovers beside her for a moment. 

“So if it gets to be too much, just tap me a few times, okay?” Gigi nodded, unreasonably excited, as Crystal mounted her, and suddenly she’s bare and open right before Gigi’s face. She hadn’t lied; Gigi did watch a lot of porn, and she wrapped her arms around Crystal’s thighs in the way the pornstars she liked did, before surging upwards. 

The first touch of her tongue against Crystal earned her a moan that send shakes through Gigi. She felt giddy almost, drunk with the taste of Crystal already beginning to cover her chin. She draws her tongue up, slowly along Crystals folds, exploring her and getting a feel for her in a brand new way.

Crystal knew she needed to keep herself steady, and forced her hips to stay still for Gigi’s sake. Gigi was taking her time, like she was preforming a blessing, making sure to lap against every inch of her she could reach. When her tongue dipped inside her, her teeth brushed lightly against Crystal’s clit, and all of Crystal’s self control faded into the background. 

Her hand shot down to grab a handful of Gigi’s hair, and her hips jerk forward, rutting against Gigi’s mouth. Gigi groaned, and for a moment Crystal worried that she might tap out, but it never comes. Gigi’s tongue continued to lick at her entrance, like she tasted like cherry cola and she hadn’t had a drink in days. Crystal needed clitoral stimulation to come, but she was loving this, and let her head fall forward to lean against the headboard. 

“Fuck, Gigi!” She choked, and Gigi hummed against her, grip tightening around Crystal’s ass. Crystal felt the vibrations travel through her, and started grinding down again with abandon. She needed to come, and the brush of Gigi’s face against her wasn’t enough anymore. 

Gigi seemed to get the message, and licked across her clit once. Crystal could see her eyes, open and staring up at her, and she was sure that it had to be one of the hottest things she had ever seen. Gigi licked her again, the nerves tense and ready for her, and Crystal wasn’t sure if she could hold eye contact much longer, but there was something in Gigi’s gaze that told her that she should try. Like Gigi might stop if she broke it. 

When Gigi finally gave her what she wanted, sucking down on her clit while her tongue danced up and down, seemingly everywhere all at once, Crystal bit down hard on her own lip to try and keep her eyes open, even as her vision failed her and patches of black appear around Gigi’s head. She could feel her own wetness coating her inner thighs, and if she was a little less shameless, she may have been embarrassed. Instead, she bucked against Gigi’s face, and the brunette moved to match her, desperate to feel more of her.

Crystal did finally come with a scream, muffled by her own arm, while her hips rocked against Gigi, until she couldn’t take it anymore, and the hand still in Gigi’s hair tightened it’s grip, pushing her away. 

Crystal panted above her, not trusting her body to move without crumbling, and Gigi pressed kissed to her thighs, licking and biting as she went, seemingly determined to leave Crystal with enough marks to remember her by. “You’re sure you’re new to this?” Crystal breathed, and Gigi looked up at her with sparkling eyes. 

“As far as I’m aware.” She said, and her Hot breath against Crystal’s wetness made her shudder. 

“You’re too good for that, I refuse to believe you.” Gigi laughed, helping her get off and laying her down on the bed. Crystal was spent and sated, looking over at Gigi as she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, and then her chin too, for good measure. “You’re so sexy.” She said, taking in a deep breath. 

Gigi shook her head. “You should see yourself.” She said, and leaned down to kiss her, deep and slow, until Crystal’s taste was shared between them and Gigi felt dizzy with it. “I’ve always wanted to do that.” 

“That I can believe.” Crystal sighed, forcing her body to roll so she could cuddle up to the other woman. Gigi stiffened a little, before relaxing into the touch, and wrapping her arm around her too. “I feel like I could sleep for a week.” She said. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever sleep again.” Gigi murmured, and Crystal cracked an eye open to look at her. She seemed relaxed, not particularly stressed, but her words implied something else. Crystal sighed. 

“I’ve never felt less motivated to move.” She whined, and Gigi giggled. It was a sound she hadn’t made before then, and Crystal couldn’t help the laughter that came from deep in her belly. The sun was streaming in from the balcony, the door still cracked open from their exited entrance, but neither of them cared. Crystal dragged her down into another kiss, closing her exhausted eyes. 

She moaned into Gigi’s mouth, already yearning for her again, which seemed so ridiculous she could laugh again. She never considered herself to have a problem with sex, but she thought then that she may have been forming an addiction. She felt insatiable, even though exhaustion was beginning to take her. 

“Would it be bad if I took an hour’s sleep?” She yawned up at Gigi, whose fingers danced across her skin in aa pattern only she knew. 

“Sure, I’ll wake you.” 

Crystal settled down in her arms. She needed a bath, and some water and food, but the most pressing need she had was for sleep. Gigi was warm, and Crystal felt oddly at ease with her, like she could drift off and forget the world outside. She wished that really were the case. 

When Crystal woke, Gigi hadn’t moved, but she sprung up quickly once Crystal’s eyes opened, desperate for the bathroom and apologising for disturbing her. Crystal didn’t mind at all, cuddling down into the place Gigi had vacated. She could smell the brunette on her own sheets, and, for once, wasn’t particularly bothered by the thought. 

Deciding that it wasn’t worth thinking about, because she had to be at the airport in… three hours according to her phone. She fell tiredly against the mattress. 

“Hi.” Gigi greeted her, still nude and walking across the apartment like she owned the place, and where it was possibly illegal for her to wear clothes at all. She was definitely something to look at, and Crystal was pained that she hadn’t met her earlier in her trip. 

“Hey,” She greeted her, ignoring the way her fingers itched to reach out and grab her. Gigi made her way over with confidence, so different from what Crystal had worked with before. She understood that though, the way a person could change after multiple orgasms. Still, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the dark haired woman, even as she climbed back into bed and into Crystal’s lap, straddling her. 

“Sleep well?” Gigi asked. 

“Yeah, but happy to be awake.” She kissed her then, with passion that couldn’t have existed between them when they first met, but that drove Crystal wild. She wanted to pin her down to fuck her until she physically had to leave to catch her flight. She pushed the thought aside. “You do wanna take a bath?”

“Together?” Gigi smiled down at her like she was telling a joke, but Crystal was deadly serious. 

“I want to enjoy the rest of my time with you, so of course!” Crystal pressed a kiss to Gigi’s chest, ignoring the domesticity of her own action. She cleared her throat instead and bit down instead, until Gigi squeaked and shoved her off. 

“Fine, but no more biting! I bruise like a peach.” Gigi said, climbing back off the bed and offering her hand to Crystal to take. 

“I could say the same to you!” Crystal gestured to her neck, still irritated and red, and Gigi offered her a sheepish smile before turning away and towards the bathroom. 

The tub was huge, easily big enough for the both of them, and Crystal twisted the taps to get the water flowing, throwing in some random bath products that she had picked up over her travels through airports and tourist traps. Gigi leaned against the doorframe to her. 

“Nice ass.” She said, and Crystal looked over her shoulder at her. 

“I know. Try showing, not telling.” Crystal turned back to check the water, dragging her hand through to make sure it wasn’t too hot. Without her focus on her, Gigi managed to sneak over, until she was right behind her. Her hands moved down to caress her skin, and Gigi fell to her knees to spread kisses across Crystal’s hips and along the curve of her ass, soft and sweet, until she bit hard on the cheek. “Gigi!”

The brunette laughed at her, leaning back on her hands to look up at her. “Just following orders.” She said, innocently, and Crystal shook her head. 

“You definitely have a thing for biting.” Crystal rubbed the pained spot, pushing the grinning woman lightly backwards, and got in, letting the hot water ease the sting. “I’m not risking letting you sit behind me, so you’re in front.” 

Gigi got to her feet, stretching her arms above her head for a moment. Crystal’s mouth went dry at the sight, but Gigi didn’t give her the time to get over that. She stepped into the tub, between Crystal’s legs, and settled herself with her back to Crystal’s front, and long sigh leaving her lips. 

“This is perfect.” She said, but it was almost a moan. Crystal’s hips twitched. 

“I’m glad you think so.” 

They lay there in silence, enjoying the heat of the water on their spent bodies, until Gigi turned over her shoulder to look at her. 

“I really wish I could stay here forever.” Gigi said, and Crystal’s eyebrows furrowed. She took hold of her courage and asked the question she thought she never could before.

“You seem like you’re running from something.” 

“More like… like procrastinating.” Gigi smiled, but it didn’t last, and she heaved a sigh. One of Crystal’s hands rested on the edge of the bath, while the other was wrapped around the brunette, dangerously close to her navel. She brushed across the skin there lazily as they spoke, and she knew it was having an affect on the brunette. “I’m pretending I can put something off.”

“By going to Rome?” Crystal asked, letting her hand dip slightly lower. She’s interested to hear, but she also cannot for the life of her keep her hands off this woman for any extended period of time. 

“I guess.” Gigi pushes back up against Crystal’s hand. “Can I tell you something awful about myself?” 

“I don’t know what about you could be awful, but give it a try.”

“Oh no, I know I’m awful.” Gigi didn’t look troubled, and her hips just kept bucking to Crystal’s hand. “I’m getting married next week.”

Crystal froze for a moment, her fingers barely grazing Gigi’s folds. Gigi didn’t seem to care, and continued to grind against what little was offered to her. Crystal didn’t take long to kick herself back into gear, even as a little guilt took its place deep in her gut. 

“Then why are you here?” She asked, finally dipping her fingers inside, curling them against Gigi’s walls to make her gasp. 

“I don’t love him.”

“You shouldn’t marry someone you don’t love.” Crystal replies, letting Gigi set the pace, but making sure to meet her every thrust. 

“There’s always something.” Gigi breathed, panting hard. Crystal had fucked her through enough orgasms now to know she was getting close. “Some stupid reason.”

Crystal tried her best to choose her words well, even with her mind swimming at the sight of Gigi’s writhing body. “I know I can’t know your life, but you probably shouldn’t marry someone you’d cheat on like this.” 

“He cheats on me too.” Gigi came jerkily as she spoke, ending with her mouth open in a soundless cry. Crystal pumped into her a few more times, easing her through, and withdrew just to wrap an arm around her. 

“You’re not awful.” She said. “Do you want to hear something really awful?”

“Try me.” 

Crystal closed her eyes, sucking in a breath. “I had this girlfriend, in France. We were together, um, for a long time. Years, actually.” The words were more difficult to speak into being than she thought, and it was only then that she realised she hadn’t told anyone yet that didn’t already know. “She had this daughter, and that kid loved me, so much… but I couldn’t do it. I just upped and left, one day before they woke up.” Gigi tried to turn and face her but Crystal held fast. 

“Crystal?” 

“I don’t regret it! I’m not meant to be a parent… but I feel bad about it.” She finished, pressing a kiss to Gigi’s shoulder, more out of habit than anything. 

There was a beat of silence, before Gigi spoke again. 

“I understand that.” 

They stayed there for a bit longer, getting each other off in the bathwater for what was going to be the last few times. Crystal needed to pack, and Gigi knew she needed to get back to her own hotel. She had some choices to make. 

Towelling off in silence, Gigi kept stealing glances at the woman she spent the night with. The evidence of their affair was all over the blonde, and Gigi was sure if she checked her own body, she would find something similar. She would have to cover them with make up before she flew home. 

“So, Spain next?” 

“Yep.” Crystal said. “After that, who knows.” 

Gigi had climbed back into her dress. It was late enough in the day that she wouldn’t look insane in a party look on the streets, and for that, she was grateful. She couldn’t handle a walk of shame. Crystal was dressed too, in airport clothes, with messy patterns and colours that almost hurt the eyes to see, but Gigi thought it suited the person she had come to know. 

“Well, LA is always there.” She offered, partially as a joke, and Crystal smiled at her, before it dropped quickly. 

“What’s your name?” Gigi laughed in her face. 

“Gigi, I’d like to think you’d remember that.”

“No, your last name.”

“Oh.” Gigi said. “Its Gigi Goode. Goode with an ‘e’ at the end.” 

Crystal grabbed her phone from the nightstand. “And your Instagram handle?” Gigi gave it over to her, and Crystal quickly found and followed her. “There, I’ll look you up when I get there.” She grinned over, and Gigi actually felt a thrill at the thought of showing her around her hometown, of fucking her in her own bed. It makes her wet all over again. 

The time was ticking by, and Crystal hated to say that their ‘night’ was coming to an end. The possibility of ever actually seeing her again was slim, but Crystal could already see herself sending pointless DMs to Gigi, the next time she got drunk and ended up alone. Even if she never answered her. 

“Your last name is Methyd?” Gigi was laying across the soiled sheets, scrolling through her phone. Her Instagram, Crystal supposed. 

“Yeah.” 

“That’s unfortunate. Nice to meet you though, Miss Methyd.” Gigi smiled, up at her, just as Crystal finally got her suitcase to zip closed. 

“Nice to meet you, Miss Goode.” She said, closing the space between them for one last kiss. Gigi’s hand found its way to the back of her neck, playing with the sensitive little hairs there, and is about to deepen the kiss, when Crystal pulls back. “Whoa, careful! I need to leave, and I don’t know if that’ll happen if you get my pants off again.” 

Gigi glanced down, like she was weighing the idea in her head, but there wasn’t the time. Crystal needed to check out and hail a taxi. 

She accompanied her down to the lobby, and waited for Crystal to deal with The receptionist, before following her out into the hot evening air. Crystal’s suitcase clicked along the loose stones, and Gigi stopped when they reached the main street, where cars lined up waiting for passengers. 

“Guess this is it.” Gigi said. She seemed irritated by the reality of it all, and Crystal’s body called out for hers, like maybe she really did get addicted after all.

“Yeah… hey, Gigi, don’t marry him, okay? Trust me,” Crystal said. “It won’t work.” 

“I know.” Gigi said. “I can’t really deny it now.” She was smiling, laughter in her voice. 

Crystal huffed, feeling weird to leave like this. “I… just before I go, can I kiss you?” Gigi was closing in before she could even finish asking. It was over quicker than Crystal would have liked, and Gigi gave her a quick hug, squeezing her tight. 

“I should go.” 

“Yeah. I’ll hopefully see you again, Gigi Goode.” 

“Likewise, Crystal Methyd.” She snorts. “Crystal Methyd.” She repeated, sarcasm dripping from her tone, but Crystal didn’t mind. Gigi looked beautiful in the evening air, and she drank her in. “Okay… bye, Crystal.” She leans in to give her one last quick kiss, before turning to leave. 

Crystal felt her chest deflate at the sight, and stood there dumbly for a moment before turning to hail a taxi. There were plenty to go around, and she was loading her things in when she heard a call of her name.

“Crystal!” It was Gigi, down at the end of the street, but still plainly visible. Seeing she had got her attention, she called again. “I forgot to show you!” Crystal watched with awed fascination as Gigi darted forward into a cartwheel, flipping over herself until she stood tall on her feet once again. She ended with a bow. 

“I told you I was a cheerleader!” She said, giving one final wave, a big smile, before she disappeared into he crowd. Crystal turned back to her driver, apologising for taking so long and getting into the car. 

She planned to stay in Spain a few weeks, but she was already thinking that might be too long. She pulled out her phone, still open on Gigi’s social media, and relaxed into the seat. Maybe it was time she tried to do something with someone again. Maybe she could be ready this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this I cannot believe i wrote this much its way longer than it was meant to be!
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I feed off attention x


End file.
